Diskussionsfaden:Golddrache/@comment-2.203.41.164-20180608113536/@comment-26184105-20180708120848
wie kommt es das graffnuss und dagur jetzt docheinige drachenarten kannten Ich versteh das Problem nicht. Wieso sollten die keine Arten kennen? Drachen sind doch praktisch überall zu finden, da ist es eigentlich unmöglich nicht wenigstens ein paar der Arten schon gesehen zu haben. warum hat johann gesagt wann wirst ud mir ganz aleine gerhören wenn er den önig der drachen an drago verkaufen wollte er sagte ja durch den alpa urde er zum riechsten mann auf erden werden Bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie das in der Folge genau abgelaufen ist, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Johann die ganze Zeit seine eigenen Ziele hatte und nur mit den Drachenjägern und Drago zusammengearbeitet hat, weil ihm das in seine Pläne gepasst hat. aber der alpha schatten hatte eine sehr robusten und soliden schädel wenn das wasser tief genng war ist er sicher hne verletzung davon gekommen außeerdem würde hciks einen neuen drachen töten Wie tief das Wasser ist, spielt bei einem Sturz aus solcher Höhe und mit einer so hohen Geschwindigkeit keine große Rolle. Der Aufprall ist ähnllich wie wenn man auf festem Boden aufschlägt. Da kommt es allein auf die Robustheit des Drachen an und dazu können wir nur Vermutungen aufstellen. Hicks würde den Drachen töten, wenn er keine andere Wahl hätte. Der Rote Tod wurde schließlich auch von ihm getötet. ja aber als sie hinter den grund der angriffe und das geheoimnis des rotent odes gekommen waren hätten sie das denken können das valak zu ihm gebracht wurde Ich bezweifle, dass das wirklich was ist, worüber sich Hicks Gedanken gemacht hat. Er hat seine Mutter nie wirklich kennen gelernt, da wird ihm das nicht ständig durh den Kopf gegengen sein, was mit ihr passiert ist. die hätten sich doch aber denken können das wenn der andere tot war das die jäer ihn auch dort zurückgelassne ahebn und dann hätten sei ihn sicher dort gesehen wo sie garf gefunden haben Garf war schwer verletzt. Da war Garf einfach die höhere Priorität, als nach dem verschollenen Todsinger zu suchen. haben die wirklich wie kotzbacke sagte 25 neue drachen kennengelernt ein bisschen viel oder ich glaube es waren 15 oder 18 Ich hab noch nicht nachgezählt, aber es gibt über 80 verschiedene Drachenarten im Filmuniversum, da kann das schon sein. ließ mal unter schaufelhelme und schnüffbuckler heir auf dem wiki bei beiden steht das drago ein paar in seiner armee hat und feuerschweife sgate ich jetzt wegen krogan Das sind dann Fehler in den Artikeln. Das mit den Feuerschweifen kann sein. Da müsste ich nochmal nachsehen, ob die nur dierekt unter Krogan geareitet haben oder auch zu Drago gehören. flüsternde tode und gronkel gehören zur gleichen kalssen später wurde gesgt das gronkel immun sind was sich beim flüsternden tod auch schon gezeigt hat aber fleischklops war zu dem zeitpunkt nciht immun Immun gegen was? ich rede doch ncith davon das sie sie weiter angreifen ich rede davon das sie mit oder ohen neuen anführer weiterhin drachen fagen würden also entweder sind sie alle tot oder ahben sich drago angeschlossen einzig logishce erklärung enweder oder Ich denke die Drachenjäger werden weiterhin Drachen fangen und sich einfach von Konflikten mit den Drachenreitern und deren Verbündeten fern halten. Das ist ihr erlernter Beruf, den sie sicher nicht so einfach aufgeben, nur weil der Anführer getötet wurde oder sie Konflikte mit diversen Stämmen hatten. im bezug auf hohes alter usw geht es um drachen allgemein nicht um dragons Das ist ein Wiki über DZLG, wenn du von andern Drachen sprichst, musst du das schon dazu sagen, sonst gehe ich davon aus das du die meinst, die im Wiki behandelt werden. die säule hinter der hicks versteckt hat war unten mit metall überzogen und hat gebracht statt zu schmelzen und war am ende weggeschlomzen Da ist nichts weggeschmolzen, das ist offensichtlich ein Animationsfehler gewesen. worasu sind die zelltüren in der arnea auf berk Aus dickem Holz, wenn ich mich da richtig erinnere. ja aber ej mehr desto mehr probleme diesmal hätte er sicher keine jungtier gefunden und der neue hätten dann dragos alpha sicher gegen ihn aufgehetzt Drago wird schon einen Plan gehabt haben, sonst hätte er nicht nach mehr suchen lassen. aber grafs instinkte schiene noch nciht ausgereift und die klingenpeitschlingbabys mussten auch alles vor ihrer freilassung lernen Garf wurde zu dem anderen Todsinger gebracht, damit der ihn aufziehen kann. Er ist praktisch ein Einzelkind, der die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seines Ziehvaters hat. Der Todsinger kann sich so ausreichend um ihn kümmern. Die Klingenpeitschlingbabys müssen von den Flügelmädchen aufgezogen werden, da die Mutter nicht alle Babys aufeinmal beschützen kann. Sie brauch die Hilfe, damit alle Babys überleben. Wäre die Art nicht vom Aussterben gefährdet gewesen, hätten die Flügelmädchen die Babys wahrscheinlich auch bei den Müttern gelassen. was ahben frostsandspucker denn für ne feuerkraft vielelciht die gleiche wie ein alpha nur viel keienr Wir haben jetzt auch noch einen Sandspucker der in Schlamm lebt. Ich würde mal schätzen, dass wenn sie keinen Sand zur Verfügung haben, dann speien sie ganz normales Feuer oder vielleciht auch heiße Luft wie der Windstürmer. was denkst du ist aus viggo skrill gewoorden Ich schätze er ist mit Viggo zusammen in der Höhle umgekommen. golddrache als ob man zu damaligen zeit schon voin verändertem luftdruck gewusst hätte also bitte ist och klar das dann nciths dazu kommt Ob man davon wusste oder nicht spielt doch gar keine Rolle. Der Effekt ist trotzdem da. wiegt ein gronkel wirklich 5724 pfund wenn ja könnten zwei jäger wo einen niemals hochheben erst recht nicht i einem bernsteinkokon Die Angabe ist richtig. Ich weiß aber nicht, was ich von den offiziellen Werten halten soll. Die sind meiner Meinung nach entweder viel zu schwer oder viel zu leicht für ihre Größe. warum wohl gab es ne szene in der hicks einen bart ahtte? Ich würde sagen, dass ist entweder eine Szene aus dem Epilog des Films oder eine Szene vom Anfang und Hichs erinnert sich zurück an die Zeit, wo die Drachen noch in Berk gelebt haben. die kelinen verwnadten der rotne todes kamen im trailer vor in großer zahl Es ist nicht bestätigt, ob die verwaqnd miteinander sind. Da aber jetzt bekannt ist, das wir noch von den unbenannten Drachen im dritten Film was zu sehen bekommen, habe ich die Hoffnung, dass wir noch Namen für die Arten bekommen und vielleicht das ein oder andere von den speziellen Fähigkeiten erfahren. sind die wikinger der anderen stämme jetzt alle auf der seite der reiter Es gibt wahrscheinlich noch einige Stämme, die wir einfach nicht in Film und Serie gesehen haben. Bestimmt gibt es auch Stämme, die mit Berk nicht so gute Verhältnisse haben. denn rotzbacke konnte in staffel 5 folge 13 mit hackenzahn problemlos über den amrkt laufen wären di anderen ncoh vefeindet mit den dracehn hätten sei sicher beide mit pfeilen und lanzen beschossen Die Drachenreiter handeln mit anderen Stämmen. Die wissen also, dass der Drache ein zahmer Drache ist und zu jemandem gehört. Solange der unter Kontrolle ist, werden die kein Problem damit haben, wenn der seinem Reiter über dem Markt folgt. warum wohl hat heidrun nei eine eigene hütte bekommen Ich glaube sie war mit Astrid untergekommen. Wenn genug Platz da ist, ist es auch nicht nötig noch ne extra Hütte zu bauen. Raffnuss und Taffnuss waren doch auch zu zweit in einer Hütte. was ist an dem gerücht mit zicki und zähnchen dran Nichts. Soweit ich weiß sind das Fan-Charaktere die irgendwie hier im Wiki ihre Rund gemacht hatten. Ich war zu der Zeit noch nicht aktiv und kann da nich wirklich viel zu sagen. könnte es sein das es nachstchatten waren de dragos dorf niedergebrannt haben? Drago scheint Drachen im allgemeinen nicht so toll zu finden. Ich denke nicht, das da Nachtschatten im Besonderen ihm was angetan haben. denskt du ohenzahn erinnert sich an seine eltern? Ich denke Ohnazahn war noch relativ jung, als er seine Eltern verloren hatte. Er hat ja nichtmal gewusst, wie er seine Rückenstacheln ausklappen kann. wo ist versenger eigentlich abgel´blieben ich denke da krogan überal nach feurschwrife gesucht hat hat er sicher am schluss auch versengers riesiges rudel gefangen wurde zumal chaosbacke am ende viele befreite exemalre beleitet haben und da hätten sie auch nahc befreien des todsiners noch nachschub gefunden Auf seiner Insel würde ich sagen. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die Drachenjäger auch die Feuerschweife der Lagerhausinsel eingefangen haben. Und die befreiten Feuerschweife sind denke zu ihrem ürsprünglichen Revier zurückgekehrt. hätte kotzbacke den feuerschweif dort zurückgelassen oder gar umgebracht Er wollte denke ich nur welche einfangen. Er hätte sie wahrscheinlihc danach eifach zurückgekassen. im trailer war ein tagschattennest Was genau das für Eier waren ist noch unklar. oder könnte das mit dem loslassen auch bedeuten das diesmal valka dran glauben muss Es ist bekannt, dass die Drachen Berk irgendwie verlassen werden. Ich denke es ist eindeutig, dass das mit dem loslassen mit den Drachen zusammenhängt. ich glaube grimmel hatt in der szene mit der ambrustt einen drachenwurz pfeil Der Pfeil sieht auf jeden Fall ähnlich aus, also gut möglich. Vorallem da Nachtschatten besonders empfindlich gegen das Drachenwurzpfeilgift reagieren. ist doch logisch das grimmel die anchschtate für drago gefangen hat könnte ja auch sein das drago ncoh ne geheome drachenreservearmee oder ein käfiglabyrinth hat wo die anchstchatten alle eingeserrt sind oder wo alle nachtschatteb as kriegsschatten drin sind Ich denke die Nachtscahtten sind tot. Das scheinen die dieversen Interviews so anzudeuten. wie fandest du es als ohnezahn mit windfang strumpfeil und dem klingenpeitschlingbaby gekuschelt hat oder als astrid ihn in den arm genommen hat Ist doch schön, wenn der Drache seine Zuneigung zu seinen Freunden so offen zeigen kann. das bild aus demd archenauge ähnelt mehr einem tagschatten als einem nachtschatten Der Drache auf dem Bild hat deutliche Zacken am Rücken. Tagschatten haben die nicht, nur Nachtschatten. woher wissen wir das es ein anderer skrilll war Wissen wir nicht. Aber solange nichts bestätigt wird, gehen wir davon aus, dass das verschiedene sind. kannte krogan den trampler und den schattenflügler oder tagschatten Die Trampler sind die Trainigsdrachen der Jäger, die sind ihm sicher bekannt. Die anderen beiden vielleicht nicht. wenn am ende alle drachen verschwinen müssen sie sich dann nicht ale am finalen kampf beteiligen und alle drachen die wir je gesehen ahben müssten ncohaml erscheinen alle anderen roten tode alphas ommerflügler usw die kiklsopse der brüllende tod und seine riesige familie usw usw usw Ich denke "verschwinden" bedeutet nur, dass die Drachen von Berk freigelassen werden. Die sind immer noch da, suchen sich einfach nur eine andere Insel zum leben. Was die wilden Drachen machen können die Wikinger ja nicht wirklich beeinflussen. sind grimmels drachen gezähmt Scheint so, sonst würden die nicht auf Grimmel hören. kannst du dir erklären wrum der tagschatten ageblich noch nciht vom ausstreben bedroht sind Vielleicht sind die scheuer als Nachtschatten und halten sich daher von Menschen eher fern. Wenn weniger Leute von ihnen wissen werden auch nicht so viele Jäger nach ihnen suchen. bedenke das nur versenger einen rauchenden schweif hatte seine ersten drei rudelgenossen und er sebst hatten das am ende auch nciht mehr Ich denke das liegt einfach nur an der Animation. Vielleciht war es zu aufwänig den Rauchschwanz für alle Feuerschweife zu animieren oder es wurde später einfach vergessen. glaube ich nciht dann hätten wir schwach eine goldene aperatur gesehen und unter den blitzen wäre die verbrannt Es ist in einem Interview bestätigt worden, dass Ohnezahn wieder eine automatische Schwanzflosse bekommt. vllt spannen die uns jetzt auf die flasche folter und es kommen am schluss doch noch nachtschatten Ich bezweifle, dass in Interviews mit absicht falsche Informationen verbreitet werden. wie fandest du ohnezahns flirt bzw paarungstanz Fand ich lustig. Ohnezahn hat keine Ahnung was er macht und guckt sich die Paarungstänte anderer Tiere ab, was wohl nicht so erfolgreich ist. die stachel mit schwwimmhäuten sind die feste art die neue feste art Es gibt beie Varianten. Keine Art entwickelt innerhalb von ein paar Jahren neue Eigenschaften. was waren die donnertroemmler aus httyd 2 so groß Vielleich sind Donnertrommler, die im offenen Meer leben größer als die, die an Küsten leben. nein du meisnt mal der tagschatten passt sich am himmel und auch am boden wie ein titan trampler oder ein wechselflügler an So hab ich das nie gesagt. Und als ich am Anfang von der Theorie gesprochen habe, war noch nicht offiziell bestätigt worden, wie die Tarnung der Tagschatten funktioniert. warst ud daüfr vernatwortlich das viele meiner kommantare im moment nciht versendet wurden wo sind die infos den hin die niht genommen wurden Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass Kommentare nicht versendet werden. Das sind dann irgendwelche technischen Probleme von deinem Gerät oder vom Wiki. Ich versteh nicht, was du mit "Infos die nicht genommen wurden" meinst. es gibt ncoh ekine neongünen feuerschweife die sind alle olivgrün oder ? und es gab ncoh einen anderen ronageton Ich hab nur die vier Farbvariationen in der Serie gesehen: grün, orange, rot und gelb. In AvB gnoch ein paar andere mögliche Färbungen. das tagschattenweibchen wirkt noch recht jung denskt du für eine paarung wäre sie schon alt genung und geshclchetsreif Sie sieht recht jung aus, da sie so wenige von diesen "Ohrenplatten" hat, da wir aber bisher noch keine anderen Tagschatten gesehen haben, können wir nicht sagen, ob das am Alter oder an ihrer Art liegt. Aber sie hat die selbe Größe wie Ohnezahn. Ich denke schon sie ist ausgewachsen. hast du die ummarmung im trailer gesehen das beweist wieder das hicks ohenzahn noch genauso oder vllt noch mehr liebt als bzw wie vor haudraufs tod und hicks liebt ohnezahn sehr das stimmsts du mir ja sicher zu oder? Natürlich, Hicks und Ohnezahn sind ohne Zweifel die besten Freunde. drachen ahben doch viel mit magie zu tun oder? Nein, im Drachenzähmen-Universum gibt es keine Magie. ist der rote tod ein titan grüner tod oder warum steht der unter toitanflügler Der Rote Tod ist ein Titanflügler-Roter Tod. Der steht unter Titanflügler, da er als Titan bestätigt wurde. Der Grüne Tod ist einfach ein andersfarbiges Exemplar der Roten Tode.